Reborn as a Warrior
by agohAn
Summary: Gohan dies instead of piccolo in the battle against sayians how will this change the story.


_Author's note_

 _Hello readers| as this is my first fan fiction please bear with me if my writing is not up to the mark. I will use this fan fiction to present gohan as the gohan which everyone wanted and there will be OC and Movie material included. Also note, there might be no cooler in this story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own neither the series of dragon ball/dragon ball Z/dragon ball GT/dragon ball Super nor its characters._

 _PROLOGUE:_

 _In the battle against the sayians, gohan a half-sayian of 5 who had fought hard was now on the ground and Nappa, the pure-blooded who had killed two members of the Z gang already, now started charging his special move but he saw the namekian trying to move. Being an elite sayian he moved with ferocious speed and drove his elbow into the spine of the namekian and blasted the Half-breed brat into the next world with his special move Bomber DX. The newly resurrected Goku arrived on his home planet only to find that his son's ki couldn't be sensed anymore nor could be the ki of several of his friends. Driven by the sheer anger of the death of his son and friends, Son Goku rushed towards the battlefield to protect his best friend Krillin and his arch-nemisis piccolo. When he reached the battlefield he could see the two sayian one of them almost naked and the other a rather short, armoured, and a cocky looking Sayian. "Kakarott I see you have come out of your hiding when your own kin died," Taunted the short sayian. After giving krillin & piccolo a sensu bean each he came to know that the big buffed up Sayian was Nappa and the short one was Vegeta and he was definitely the stronger sayian out of the two. _

_Chapter 1: Nappa VS Son Goku_

 _Son Goku the saviour of Earth, the man who had seen his friends die before his own eyes was enraged by the fact that his own son was dead and he wasn't even there in his final moments. Expanding his aura and tapping into his ki, Son Goku powered up to the max became ready to kill his opponent. Seeing the orange gi wearing Sayian expanding his aura Nappa asked Vegeta," hey Vegeta what does the scouter say about his power level?"_

 _"It's over 10,000." Said Vegeta crushing his scouter._

 _"10,000 there's no way."_

 _Seeing his opponent distracted from the battle goku went in for a punch right into Nappa's gut making the latter spit out blood. The punch to the gut was followed a left uppercut to the chin a kick to the jaw sending Nappa straight towards a mountain crashing straight to the mountain behind it. Seeing the sudden outburst of the earth-raised sayian the prince was impressed._

 _Gohan woke up to see Teinshinhan, Chatiozu, Yamcha and kami standing around him._

 _"Hey where am I and how are u guys here does this mean that I am dead?" asked the confused child of 5._

 _"Yes gohan, you are dead but kami is alive so we are gonna be brought back." Answered teinshinhan._

 _"But what about chaitzou didn't he die before?" Cross-questioned Gohan._

 _Back on earth the sayians continued to fight with Son Goku dominating the fight and thrashing Nappa into a mountain and sending a volley of Ki blasts in his direction. As the rage from the fact that his son was dead continued to increase his power, Goku after punching Nappa into another mountain, got into the stance of the turtle hermit's legendary move the Kamehameha, and sent the blue beam of light straight towards the evil sayian. Seeing the fast approaching beam of beam of light coming towards him, Nappa, did his best to divert the flow of this beam by his own beam of Bomber DX_ __ _but his attempt was in vain as Goku's Kamehameha being much stronger than Nappa's finishing move overpowered him and the sayian crossed the boundaries of the living world to go to the otherworld._

 _"So, we are travelling to King Kai's planet which is about 1 million miles far to get stronger?" asked the over excited gohan who after hearing this went ahead of the gang, who were flying at a very high speed. 0ut of the one million miles, the Z gang had covered about 100-200 miles. The gang being much faster than Goku had been on his way to King Kai's planet was going to reach it in 2-3 days. The rest of the members of the Z gang started to tap deep into their Ki reserves to catch up to Gohan who was almost out of their sight._

 _Back on Earth the showdown between the two greatest sayians of this century was going to start and this fight was going to be a hard one for both of them._

 _Goku and Vegeta were in their respective fighting stance the kame stance and the sayian fighting stance. The staredown continued until both the warriors lunged at each other because they knew that their fight was to death._

 _Author's Note: there is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Next time it is going to be Goku vs Vegeta and gohan's training with King Kai. I'll update in 2-3 days hopefully. Till then please read and review my fanfiction guys. Bye||_


End file.
